Jeff the Killer x Reader 2
by Kyo-Lion
Summary: You guys asked for a sequel! So here it is :)
1. Chapter 1

(Jeff)

I really didn't think this would happen to me.

The chances of a killer finding love, are incredibly small. I don't understand how someone can come to love a murderer, a psycho. But (y/n), she came back for me. She never left me, she was always here. If you've followed our adventures, you know how the first part ended.

This, is where our new adventure begins.

(Your POV)

I smiled and let the warm rays of the sun beam down onto my face. Oh, it was good to be back.

I was in the Underworld with Hades for such a long time, that I'd nearly forgotten the warmth of the sun. The Underworld, what a cruel place. A place where everyone goes, eventually. A land of forgotten souls and shattered dreams. Then again, I was in my realm, at the time.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear someone coming up from behind me until they wrapped their arms around my waist, so that their hands rested on my belly. I felt a smile creep up onto my face and I looked up.

"Jeff." I said, beaming up at him.

Oh how I had missed Jeff. I know that I was only gone for a mere two months, but a second in the Underworld feels like an eternity.

"We had plans of going to the beach, do you want to come?" He asked breathing into my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"The beach? There's a beach here?" I asked raising my eyebrows quizzically.

Jeff nodded and smiled. I smiled back and leaned into him, into a short kiss that was interrupted by Sally.

"Ew, Jeff has cooties, (y/n)." Sally groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed Jeff away playfully, "that he does, Sally. That he does." I said smiling at her.

Sally giggled and took off after Slender who had just left the house.

"You didn't answer my question," Jeff said.

I thought it over. The beach, my friends, the sun, the sand, the water. Oh this was too good to pass down.

"Yeah, totally. Sounds like it would be loads of fun." I said.

(Jeff)

The walk to the beach wasn't as long as I had thought it would be. The entire way there, I held (y/n)'s hand. Though, Liu shot glances that could cripple any second that he could, I was all smiles.

When we got there, Sally squealed and took my hand and dragged me off closer to the water. I smiled apologetically at (y/n), and she just shrugged.

I watched as Riley approached (y/n), welcoming her to sit down with her on a towel. I didn't mind Riley anymore. It seems as though her feelings have changed. She's a little snarky, and yes, very sarcastic, but she's a wonderful person to have around.

"Jeff, look!" Sally said with a sort of excited tone in her voice, "looks like Liu wants to steal (y/n) again~" Sally said in a sing-song voice. I glanced up at Liu who was making his way over to (y/n) and Riley.

I huffed in anger and tried to make my way over to them when I was stopped by a small hand, pulling me back.

"Wait, let's see how this plays out." Sally said with a sneer.

(Your POV)

"So, tell me darling, what was it like in the Underworld?" Riley asked leaning back and prodding herself up on her shoulders.

I shuddered at the thought, "terrible. I never want to go down there ever again."

Riley laughed, a soft melodious tone, and smiled at me, her eyes shielded by her shades. "Oh your such a pansy, (y/n)." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Oh~" Riley said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "look who's coming over here." Riley whispered, her blood-red lips curling up into a smile.

I glanced to my left and saw none other than Liu. He was in swimming trunks and had apparently lost his shirt because he wasn't wearing. Oh but he had a body. I glanced down, feeling heat rush to my face.

"(Y/n), Riley." Liu said making me look back up at him.

I got a full view of his toned muscles and long criss-cross of scars that ran along his torso.

"Liu," I said with a small smile.

"(Y/n), it's hot. Why don't you take off your sweater?" Liu asked smiling mischievously.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "because, I don't like my bikini." I said feeling self-conscious of myself.

"You don't like it?" Riley asked feigning hurt.

"Oh Riley. I only wore this to please you, so drop the façade, you're completely happy that I wore it." I said shoving Riley.

She smiled, "but I only made you wear it so that Jeff would see you in something a bit more, attractive than your normal wear." Riley said with a small shrug.

Liu found a small spot next to me and sat down. I huffed in anger, "what's that supposed to mean?" I asked offended by her comment.

"Well, dear. Let's face it, Jane is bigger than you, and by that I mean taller. So her clothes are baggy on you, not form-fitting at all." Riley said running her long fingers through her rose-red hair.

I frowned, "fine. I'll take my sweater off but I'm going into the water. There is absolutely no point in wearing a bikini if you're just going to sit there." I said standing.

Liu stood up. "I can help you take the sweater off," he said with a sneer.

That's when Jeff made his way over and pulled Liu back by his long golden-brown hair. "Oh hey, little bro. Didn't see you standing there." Liu said with a nervous smile.

"I'm sneaky like that." Jeff said with a mocking smile.

Liu rolled his eyes and left. I smiled gratefully at Jeff and began to take off the sweater that Jane had given me.

(Jeff's POV)

I tore my eyes away from (y/n). She was wearing a two-piece bikini. It had a ruffled top with really short shorts for the bottom. I swallowed and felt heat rush into my cheeks.

"I honestly don't get how you boys can fight over her. I mean look at (y/n)." Riley said standing up and wrapping her arm around (y/n). "She's plain. Yes of course she's a beauty, but nothing rare, y'know?" Riley asked.

"I love her personality." I said smiling at (y/n).

(Y/n) began to get flustered and took my hand, leading me off to the water. "Enough talk about me." She said in a rushed, embarrassed tone.

I smiled and let her lead me to the water. There, we began to mess around in it, and by the time the sun was setting, we made our way to shore. I couldn't help but smile at the beauty of everything. (Y/n) next to me, her skin shining from the water and the vibrant red-orange colors of the setting sun.

"Jeff?" (Y/n) asked shattering the silence, her head still on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I left. I never knew how lonely it would be not having the person you love most not next to you." (Y/n) said apologetically.

I smiled and sighed, still staring out at the sunset, "Yeah, I know. But it's okay now. Because now I am never letting anything happen to you." I said making (y/n) look up at me before I pulled her into a short kiss.

She smiled against my lips and leaned her head back down on my shoulder, in blissful silence. And the entire time, I thought one thing.

_I never want to let this person go._

* * *

I am so sorry I made you wait. But there's that! Sorry, y'know, Christmas shopping and what not. Plans changed and I totally meant to upload this on Sunday but I went out with my mom and dad and sister. And on Monday I had my holiday shopping to do. (What a drag)

But there you go~ hope you liked it and I'll continue when I have 10 comments!

Au revoir~


	2. Chapter 2

(Jeff)

"So. What happens now?" (Y/n) asked, staring out my window, looking at her name carved into the tree, just outside of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused by her question.

"I mean, Zalgo is gone. What happens now? His little lackeys are not going to be about without orders from their leader, so, is the fighting over?"

And she has a point. Without Zalgo, his little followers won't go around causing panic and chaos without his orders. And of course, because Zalgo is dead now, they have nothing to live for. I shrugged and moved a bit closer to (y/n), wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I never noticed how strong she was. Even with her small frame, big (e/c) eyes, and innocent-looking face, she contained so much power. Enough to come back to me that is.

"Well, we could always go on a date. I've been a horrible boyfriend, we have not even had a proper first date." I said with a small smile.

(Y/n) looked up at me, her eyes wide and shining with excitement, "are you serious? Do you think we can go back to my world? You can disguise yourself and, oh, it will be so magical!" (Y/n) shrieked with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. The reddish-orange colors of the setting sun played across her face and bounced off her (h/l), (h/c) hair giving her a sort of soft angelic glow.

"Yeah, totally. Of course I'd have to ask Slendy first. He'd kill me if I left without permission." I said raising my eyebrows at (y/n).

She only nodded, her hair bobbing along with her eagerness. I smiled and left the room, letting (y/n) get ready to leave. And I must agree, this date will be . . . magical.

(Your POV)

I squealed internally and dug around in my closet looking for the best clothes I had to wear. In the end I chose a (f/c) t-shirt and some black shorts. I smiled at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair out. Before I could look back up, I saw a blur of movement near the dresser.

I eased myself toward the bed and reached under the pillow, where Jeff keeps an extra knife, just in case, and whirled around. I found none other than the very person I descended from.

Hades.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly, my knife aimed at his head.

"I came to remind you of our deal, my precious little (y/n)." He said with a small smile.

I'll admit, Hades is incredibly handsome for God of the Underworld. He has a slim, lean body, with midnight black hair, styled with an uncanny resemblance to Jeff's, and a cruel, wicked smile.

"Need I remind you of the repercussions of not following through?" Hades asked coming over to me and laying his hands on my cheeks.

I groaned and pushed away with a frown, "No. I am quite aware."

"Well, seems like I reeled in a smart one. Need a reminder of the details?" Hades asked, his voice playful and mischievous.

I frowned, "if it will get you to shut up and leave my room. Go ahead I need a fresh start anyway." I said pointedly and angrily.

"I need you to open the portal to Mount Olympus. I saw you do it with Gaea and I need to speak with her. Shall you not do this, I will take Jeff's life. Is that understood? Oh, and the portal needs to be open by twelve o'clock tonight. And I will remind you, (y/n), I am a man with a busy schedule so I do not wait for a minute after." Hades said stepping into my mirror and waving goodbye, before disappearing like he was never there.

And for the others who can't see him, he really was never there.

(Jeff)

I walked back into my room with a wide smile. Old Slendy had given me permission under the following conditions:

I stayed in my disguise the entire time.

I kept (y/n), and myself, out of trouble.

And that I came back by ten o'clock.

When I opened the door, I saw (y/n) staring at herself in the mirror. She was pale of her usual color and her eyes were wide with fear. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"(Y/n)?" I asked reproachfully.

No answer.

I moved closer to her and laid my hand gently on her arm, causing her to jump back and fall down onto the bed. She held her arm out, pointing my emergency knife at my throat. I threw my hands up in surrender and she sighed, putting the knife back under my pillow.

"Now, I know that if I ask, you'll tell me that you're fine. But please, (y/n), something obviously happened. Tell me." I said sitting down next to her on the bed and combing my pale fingers through her soft, (h/l), (h/c) hair.

"I–I can't. At least, not now. Maybe during our date." She said with a small, curt smile.

I frowned and groaned in defiance but shrugged and led her downstairs. We said bye to the Creepy Pasta's and she smiled at all of them as if she hadn't just threatened to kill me. And oh, that bothered me.

As we made our way to The Well, (y/n) was incredibly silent. Usually she's so chipper and excited. And she was excited to go to our date. Now, she looks more miserable than she has been her entire life. I decided not to push it and let her come out and tell me when she was ready, things would be better that way.

And I mean, it can't be that bad.

Can it?

(Your POV)

The date with Jeff was very magical. Just as expected.

He was a gentleman, made me believe that not all chivalry was dead. We went to the fair, where he prompted to win a stuffed animal for me and gave it to me in a very cliché manner. The thought was amazing though. And we rode the Farris Wheel, where we stopped at the very top and watched some fireworks go in the distance. After a while up there, Jeff made the first move and planted his lips on mine, engulfing all of my thoughts about Hades and our little 'endeavor' from earlier. I'll admit, the kiss was strong enough to have me in a daze for about thirty minutes before my mind drifted back to the deal. On the way back to the house, I decided to let Jeff know.

"Jeff," I said grabbing his hand with extreme trepidation and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you what happened earlier now."

As I explained to Jeff about my deal with Hades, he only became more and more distant. His eyes grew hazy with confusion and fear and he soon let my hand drop to my side, limp and lifeless. Tears clouded my vision as I explained that if I didn't keep my promise he'd die.

"But I had to," I sobbed, "I couldn't have come back to you hadn't I made that deal." I said, tears flooding out of my eyes and seeping into the corners of my mouth, over running my taste buds with the over powering taste of salt.

"So let me get this straight. You dealt my life, so that you could come back to life?" Jeff asked, looking at me incredulously.

I drew in a sharp breath and nodded curtly, wiping away some tears with the heel of my hand.

Jeff sighed, "why? I shouldn't be more than just a pawn to you, (y/n)." Jeff said, sadness clear in his voice.

"But that's not all you are to me. The Fates, they showed me the future without me. You die. I couldn't have that. Not an eternity of suffering in the underworld. And trust me, time is different there, it's horrible, Jeff." I said through chokes of air.

"Okay. It's okay." Jeff said pressing me into a hug, laying my head on his chest. "But when this _portal_, opens, I need a few words with the mighty Hades." Jeff said chuckling into my hair.

I couldn't help but laugh, though it came out strangled, with no real happiness in it, "why?" I managed.

"I just want to know how he could manipulate you so easily."

Manipulation. I never thought of it that way.

"Okay. Well, I have until twelve, so I should probably get started." I said, "and I don't want the others to know. So I'm going to do it out here." I said separating myself from Jeff.

"Of course. I'll be here all the way." Jeff said.

All the while I tried to get the portal open, the word manipulated ran through my head. I didn't know that Jeff meant so much to me that I could easily be black mailed into doing something for his sake. And once that portal opened, Jeff only smiled at me and we waited for Hades. Once he arrived, all three of us stepped through the portal.

I was shaking the entire time.

* * *

Well, here I am again! Sorry if it took me a while to update, I got really into Doctor Who, I'm sure you've heard of it. It is a really good, totally recommend it to those who haven't watched it.

On another note, I'll continue when I have 20 comments~ Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

(Your POV)

Mount Olympus.

I never get used to its beauty. A large expanse of land, covered in large white clouds, and roaming with Gods. Never has there been a time when I see it and it doesn't take my breath away. And, despite the position I was in at the moment, I had a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"So this is the marvelous Mount Olympus," Jeff muttered at my side, "I'll admit, it's breath-taking."

I smiled and took Jeff's hand in mine, his fingers slid between mine, a perfect match. Hades, Jeff and I began to walk towards the Gates of Olympus, when Jeff stopped abruptly and laid a hand on Hades chest pushing him back. Hades, a calm, reserved, man (in most occasions, not all), only smiled.

"What could be the problem?" Hades asked, causing Jeff to frown.

"I want to know exactly how you manipulated (y/n). She's not a dumb girl, quite the opposite actually." Jeff hissed at Hades.

"Oh but my dear boy, I didn't manipulate her. She dealt your life at her own choice. I had nothing to do with–"

"Don't lie to me," Jeff interrupted, "(Y/n) said that you showed her to the Fates and they showed her my future without her. I died, end of story. And (y/n), knowing that I would spend an eternity with you, dealt my life so that she could come back and I wouldn't have to die."

"Bravo, kid. It seems you've discovered it. But I didn't manipulate her, I'm telling you. She cares about you too much to let you die, it was her doing not mine." Hades retorted, getting a bit annoyed.

I smiled, a wary smile, and laughed nervously, "what's all this talk about me? You're here to see Gaea, so I would–"

"You would what?" An all too recognizable voice interrupted me.

I groaned nervously and opened my mouth to say something when Hades interrupted me by moving up to Gaea and taking her hand in his.

"Gaea," he said kissing her hand gently, "long time no see."

"Not long enough." Gaea shot back regally, "what are you doing here Hades? Mount Olympus is no place for the ruler of the Underworld." Gaea said sounding frustrated.

"Well, I came here to speak to you, of course." Hades said with a small sneer.

I groaned, "well, obviously Jeff and I have nothing to do with this so we're just going to go. Thanks for the deal, Hades." I said waving goodbye.

"Deal?" Gaea said stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Yes, deal. A small deal. In exchange for my life, I opened a portal that let Hades through here. No biggie." I said with a shrug.

Gaea narrowed her eyes at Hades, "I hope you know that whatever you're planning is not going to work, Hades. We have an army to go against you any day."

"Oh what a horrible accusation. I would never plan an uprising against Mount Olympus, who would?" Hades asked, feigning hurt.

"Then what is it that you want?" Gaea asked, growing impatient.

"It gets quite lonely in the Underworld. All I hear is the moans and screams of the souls of the dead. I came to ask if you would be so kind as to join me." Hades said, extending his hand for Gaea to take.

"No."

"But–"

"But nothing. I belong here, nowhere else." Gaea said pointedly.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, Gaea. But if it is an uprising you want, it is an uprising you deserve." Hades hissed disappearing into the clouds.

I gasped, "he's waging war? Right now?"

"Yes. It seems so." Gaea said angry now.

"Is there, anything we can do?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Well, the only person who could help is (y/n). But I can't take her from you. Not again." Gaea said with a small smile. "Well, you two should be off. I'm going to warn Athena, she'll get it to Zeus."

And with that she was gone.

"I can't believe I just caused a war for the Gods. I hope this doesn't come back down here." I said once Jeff and I were through the portal.

Jeff sighed, "I know. Well, we're safe now right?"

I nodded and moved in to hug Jeff. He promptly pulled me up into a sweet short kiss.

"We should go, it's late."

I nodded.

The entire way back, though I didn't say anything, I felt eyes on me.

And oh, they were angry.

* * *

Sorry if it was short! I have to help with New Year's party preparations. It's a drag. Anyways, I'll continue at 30 comments!

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!


	4. Chapter 4

(Jeff)

"So let me get this straight, just to clear things up a bit; you started a war, right? Between the Gods!?" Slendy roared at (y/n).

(Y/n) whimpered and backed away slowly, holding onto my sweater sleeve like a frightened young child. I couldn't help but smile a little, (y/n) hadn't yet gotten in trouble with Slendy, he always saw her as perfect. Next to me, (y/n) swallowed and gave a small, curt nod. Slendy rubbed his forehead and sighed in anger.

"Not only that, but you bet Jeff's life as well? How could you even think of doing something like that (y/n)?" Slendy said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I know, but I don't regret anything. If I hadn't come back, Jeff would've died – sometime in the near future, too." (Y/n) said looking down at the ground guiltily.

Slendy sighed and walked right past us, only a breeze by us. (Y/n) began to go after him, but I stopped her by grabbing her by her wrists just before she was out of reach. I shook my head.

"Just give him time, he just needs to cool down." I said tugging on her wrists a bit, "come on we should head back." I said with a small smile.

(Y/n) nodded curtly and we began to walk back to the mansion. The entire way back, she was dead silent.

"(Y/n)," I sighed turning back to look at her, "I know what can make you feel better!" I mused with a smile.

(Y/n) looked back up at me with big (e/c) eyes glossed over with tears and gave a small gesture with her head that said continue.

"You need sleep, I think you're a little sleep deprived," I said opening the door, "and in the morning, everything will be fine." I said with small smile and helping (y/n) in.

(Y/n) gave a small uninterested shrug and followed me to my room. She promptly pulled out a few clothes and meandered into the bathroom to change. I waited until I heard the click of the lock to start doing the bed. Once she was out, (y/n) looked up at me with big, unconcerned (e/c) eyes. I gestured toward the bed and she let herself collapse onto it, getting under the covers. I laid down next to her and wrapped my hands around her, shivering a bit when she nuzzled her nose into my chest.

"I just, I feel horrible for all that I've done Jeff. I can't believe I did that I–"

"Shh," I breathed into her (h/l), (h/c) hair, "Just, go to sleep."

And there was sleep.

At least, for me there was.

(Your POV) ~dreaming~

_There was a falling sensation, and a familiar ache, like something–or someone– was missing from my side. Then, I woke up in a chasm. A lonely landscape of rocks, rocks, and more rocks. As I snapped my head around, taking in my surroundings, I realized why there was that familiar ache in my body. _

_Jeff was gone. _

_I panicked. My throat became tight and it felt raw, as if I'd screamed for ages on end. My heart plummeted into my stomach, faster than a sinking stone and I felt sick to my stomach. _

_"Jeff!" I screamed, though my voice came out hoarse and dry. _

_I felt the familiar pin prick of tears at the back of my eyes and blinked a few times, only  
stopping when there was a low rumble under me and the ground gave way beneath my feet. As souls and the smell of rotting flesh erupted from the cracks in the stone, a throne arose, right in the middle. And on that throne sat the one and only. _

_Hades. _

_"What do you want with me now?" I hissed angrily, still on my knees._

_"Oh but my dear, (y/n)," Hades said feigning hurt, though the cruel, wicked smile on his thin lips told me better, "is that any way to speak to the man who brought you back into the world?" He asked laying his hands in his lap. _

_I groaned, "I want nothing to do with you Hades, leave now." I commanded. _

_"You see, the little thing about that is: you can never get rid of me. I AM YOU." Hades hissed through Cobra-like teeth as his snake tongue slithered out through the gaps. _

_"No," I muttered, "no I am not you. I am not a monster!"_

_"Oh but you are! You and everyone else on this Godforsaken rock! I am fear, I am sin, I am love! I am the very thing that tears families apart, I am the monster in the closet or under the bed that fathers all over check for at night! I am all that and more, sweetheart. And let me tell you: I am very real!" Hades roared, growing immense with power. _

_Fire whipped around Hades and singed my skin. I cried, I am no monster. I'm not, I'm not. "I–I am not a–monster." I sputtered finally. _

_Hades loosed a low, annoyed chuckle with no hint of humor in it, "my darling you may have the looks of Gaea, but you are crafted just like me." _

_"No!" I shot back pounding my fists on the rough, stone floor. _

_"A spitting image of your father. Well, me of course." Hades said, loud enough to make me stop my tantrum. _

_"What?" I breathed, staring at my blood caked on the floor and the damage dealt to my hands. _

_"You heard me. I did not stutter. I was in your father, I still am of course." Hades said with a cruel and wide grin. _

_"No." _

_"Yes. He abused your mother, cheated on her and called her worthless. Why do you think she died so–" _

_"Shut up!" I screamed, tugging on my (h/c) locks in my frustration. _

_"Do not dare speak to me in such a way! I can have your head on a silver platter in two minutes if I were up to eat!" Hades retorted. _

_"Then what are you waiting for? Kill me." I said in one short breath. _

_Hades smiled and made his way over to me. He grabbed me by my neck and made the ground open beneath me, revealing desperate souls of the dead and a never-ending fall. _

_"You are much too important, now, bye! Oh and say hello to Jeff for me!" _

_And with that I fell. Fell into nothingness as the dead tried to tear me apart limb by limb. The bottom was coming, I could feel it. And just before I hit solid ground I–_

–woke up. I woke up screaming and crying. I could hear familiar footsteps, not graceful or forceful, but clumsy yet fast. Footsteps that belonged to one person and one person only, quickly making their way upstairs. The slapping of their feet in tune to the beating of my heart.

_Step, step, step._

They're opening the door and it still feels like my heart is about to burst from my chest any second now. It beats as loud as a million cheetahs running through the wild.

_Beat, beat, beat._

And just when I think I'm going to die, I come into contact with the one person that saved me from falling. Because he was there to catch me. Jeff.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) talk to me are you okay?" He asked, desperately checking me for any wounds when finally coming across my hands. "What is this? What happened?" He asked shaking me a few times before I snapped to reality and life reasserted itself.

"Nothing." I said getting up, still in my pajamas.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked following me down as I struggled to get my shoes on.

"I'm going to find my father, he has a few lessons to learn." I said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me while to update!

Since break ended I was kinda busy! But here's this chapter and I'll continue when I have 55 reviews! I know you guys can do it~ Love you all!

Kyo


	5. Chapter 5

(Your POV)

"It says take a right turn there," I muttered, pointing at the road up ahead of us as Jeff navigated the car expertly.

It had taken Jeff and I a while to convince Slender to let us leave and search for my father. It turns out that the old idiot is successful and runs a top of the line Cellphone Carrier service. I scoffed and pushed my (h/l), (h/c) hair behind my ear.

"Listen, (y/n)," Jeff said dragging me out of my thoughts, "when we see your father, what's gonna happen?" He asked glancing at me out of the corner of his now icy-blue eyes through his disguise.

I looked out the car window. The vibrant green hills of Arkansas rolled past my window a little too quickly as I thought Jeff's question over. I must have sighed hard enough because Jeff took my hand in his, keeping one on the wheel.

"It's okay, we can talk about it later." He said with a small shrug.

I gave a small curt nod and leaned into Jeff's arm before frowning at a sudden thought.

"Wait a second. Where did you get this car?" I asked suddenly realizing that we were in a top of the line, crisp white, 2014 Audi.

"Um," Jeff stuttered, drawing back his hand slowly and placing it back at ten and two, "I, um, have my ways...?"

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"What? I do, you just have to trust me."

I laughed, it felt good too. I haven't laughed genuinely in a while now and the only person able to make me do so was Jeff. I bit my lip and looked down, letting my hair cover my face which was now flushed deep red.

"Oh hey!" Jeff said, alerting me, "I got you something."

He began to dig around in his pocket which worried me. He wasn't paying attention to the road and the car was beginning to swerve.

"Jeff the road." I reminded him, trying to grab the wheel before we crashed.

"Don't worry there's no cars." He said finally pulling out a small plastic bag and grabbing hold of the wheel again.

I smiled and sighed happily. Good thing we were on a highway in the middle of nowhere. God forbid there were cars here, we'd be dead.

"Here," Jeff said pushing the small plastic bag into my chest, "it's for your up coming birthday." He said as a wide, lop sided yet adorable grin played onto his face.

Oh yeah. My birthday. (Enter Birth day here,) I can't believe it's only ten days away. I smiled as widely as Jeff and tore open the bag. Inside was a generally long, black, thick string and a plastic ring that was painted silver with a fake crystal heart painted (f/c) in the middle.

"Where did you get this?" I asked with a small laugh, adoring the gift.

"Well I think this song can explain it." Jeff said getting out a CD and putting it into the radio.

A soft melody came onto the radio and I closed my eyes, letting the music flood everything out. Then, a male took the lead and began to sing some beautiful lyrics.

_There's a shop down the street, _

_where they sell plastic rings,_

_at a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah I know that it's cheap, _

_not like gold in your dreams,_

_but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yeah the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped,_

_I'm not perfect._

_But I swear I'm perfect for you..._

Jeff paused the song just before the chorus began.

Tears sprang up into my eyes and I struggled to blink them away.

"Well?" Jeff asked hastily.

"God, I love it." I said with a small chuckle or a small sob.

"I love you." Jeff said.

"Oh and by the way, if the guy in the song is supposed to be you, then it's wrong. Because you are perfect." I said with a small smile as I put the string through the ring and tied it around my neck.

"You're perfect. My, (y/n)." Jeff said lacing his fingers with mine, I leaned against his arm and inhaled his sweet and comforting scent, "happy birthday, (y/n)."

I closed my eyes and muttered a thank you as Jeff hit play on the song again.

_ . . . and there's no guarantee,_

_that this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle you need, believe me._

_Yeah I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_but I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, _

_you need me . . ._

And by the end of the song, I was in a peaceful slumber.

(dreaming)~

_"Oh but wasn't that just a loving scene." Hades hissed at me. _

_This time I was tied up in a chair and Hades sat in front of me, like he was interrogating me._

_"Leave us alone." I said, with a what I hope was a stoic expression. _

_"I will tear you two apart." Hades said through gritted teeth, "and you'll see. When you go see your father, things won't go down easily."_

_Suddenly, there was a bright light. Gaea manifested before us, her brilliant golden rod hair flowing around her ivory-white skin. _

_"You will not win this Hades. Back out." She warned. _

_"No, my sweet. It is you who will not win." _

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating and panting and it felt like I had run a marathon.

I glanced over at Jeff, he had pulled over the car and was soundly asleep, eyelids finally able to close through his disguise.

_"You can't have him. He's my angel and I'm his." I thought to Hades._

Gaea, please, take care of us.

* * *

Sorry!

I am so sorry dang it!

Between school, Sherlock, Doctor Who and Attack on Titan, I've lost track of everything.

I know that it is a selfish excuse and please don't hate on me in the comments! I love you all so much! Thanks for all the comments! Give me 76 and I'll upload right away, promise!

I don't own the song, "Endlessly," by The Cab. All rights go to them!

Kyo Out!


End file.
